


Spilled Emotions

by 2amethyst_sky2



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2amethyst_sky2/pseuds/2amethyst_sky2
Summary: Subaru and Julius were checking out a variety shop. Something unexpected happens due to a certain potion being spilled.spoilers for arc 6.I do not own Re:zero.
Relationships: Julius Juukulius | Julius Euclius & Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Spilled Emotions

A young man with his body covered by a brown robe, along with another young man, taller than the previous one, covered in a white robe entered into a variety shop, owned by an old man in his 50s. Both of them took off their hoods and dusted off the sand outside before entering.

_These men are quite courteous to not walk into the store dirtying the whole place by sand. Should I give them a discount?_

The shopkeeper, pleased by their actions, thought to himself.

Subaru:[Julius, you go grab the sheets and water while I'll get the food ingredients.]

Julius:[Fine by me. Then let's meet up at the counter later. ]

Julius nodded as he disappeared into the back of the store while Subaru glanced over the vegetables and fruits. They needed these stuff for their ongoing journey to the Pleiades watch tower.

Subaru:[Hmm.. I should take these and also these...]

Subaru mumbled to himself as he grabbed the veggies. The shopkeeper smiled warmly at the young man. Suddenly, the sound of the opening of the door was heard. This made the shopkeeper and Subaru look towards the person who walked in.

A boy around the age of 10 entered with a large cardboard box. He was staggering a bit as the weight of the box was quite high.  
Looking at him struggling to walk like this the shopkeeper got up to carry it, but before he could, someone else approached the kid.

Subaru:[Hey there, kiddo. That looks heavy, you did a good job carrying it here. Let me help you.]

Subaru reached out his hands towards the box as he said this, but the kid shook his head.

Kid:[Thank you for your kind words and concern, but my father has asked me to deliver this to the shopkeeper uncle myself. I have already come this far, so I must complete the job assigned to me myself.]

At the kid's response, Subaru smiled and patted his head. The boy started walking towards the counter and tried to place it on the table which was quite tall. The shopkeeper opened his drawer to take out a list of the things he ordered for.

The kid couldn't keep the box properly which caused it topple towards him.

Subaru:[Watch out!]

Subaru held the kids head while kneeling, with his left hand and his right hand supported the box. Unfortunately few of the glass containers fell out and crashed onto the floor, spilling out the contents. Another misfortune occurred as Subaru accidentally pulled the box too hard, causing the side of the box to rip open and all the bottles who thought they had been spared from breaking, started rolling on the counter.

Shopkeeper:[Oh no no no no..]

The shopkeeper, now having noticed this tragedy, tried to stop the rolling bottles and test tubes from falling off the counter. One flask hit the floor of the counter too hard and broke. A light purple colour liquid spilled over the table and fell on Subaru's head.

Subaru:[Gah! It's cold! What is this thing? It stinks!]

Subaru couldn't help but complain at the unpleasant feeling of being drenched. Hearing the sounds of crashing and Subaru's loud voice, Julius came running.

Julius:[...what a disaster.]

Julius muttered at the sight in front of him. The shopkeeper quickly brought a wet cloth and towel.

Shopkeeper:[Please wipe off the potion with this wet cloth quickly. I do not know what kind of potion fell on you, but it might not be good.]

He passed the wet cloth to Subaru and immediately started cleaning up the floor. Julius helped him as well.

Subaru:[What kinda potions are these? And who made a kid carry fragile stuff?!]

Subaru asked loudly. The child trembled with tears falling from his eyes and answered.

Kid:[My father is a chemist. He received an order from the shopkeeper uncle. I believe the one that fell on you was to make people sleep who have trouble in sleeping.]

Subaru:[To treat insomnia, huh. Come to think of it, I feel a bit dizzy now.]

Subaru replied while pinching his forehead. Julius immediately held his shoulders.

Julius:[Please tell us the amount to be paid. After payment, I shall quickly take him back to the inn.]

Shopkeeper:[Ah, it should be 3 silver coins.]

Julius payed the shopkeeper, grabbed their things in his left hand and supported Subaru with his right hand.

Kid:[I am truly sorry for troubling you like this.]

He bowed as he apologized.

Subaru:[It's okay, just be careful in the future.]

Subaru smiled faintly and left with Julius. The shopkeeper looked towards the kid and sighed.

Shopkeeper:[What a mess. Do ask your father if he has any spare potions left with him.]

Just as he said this, a man in his 30s entered with a box.

Man:[Mister! Sorry I gave the wrong box to Alan. That box is supposed to be sent to the capital. This one contains the potions you ordered for...]

His words trailed off as he noticed the broken shards being picked by the shopkeeper and the various liquids on the floor.

Man:[Alan, you're already 12, yet you can't even do a simple delivery?]

He spoke in a reprimanding tone to the kid. The boy shrunk down with shame and guilt.

Shopkeeper:[Now now. Although he is 12, his height is shorter than other 12 year olds. The table was too high for him. It was my fault for not taking it directly from him.]

He defended Alan as he shrugged. Then suddenly he came to a realization.

Shopkeeper:[Wait a minute.. what potions are these ones then?]

.  
.  
.  
.  
Subaru:[Bleh. Some of that thing entered my mouth and eyes. It's disgusting.]

Subaru stuck out his tongue with distaste as he flopped down on the bed. Julius stood beside him.

Julius:[You should sleep. Potions for insomnia are quite strong. So you will probably sleep till morning.]

Subaru:[Yeah, my head is starting to hurt a lot.]

Subaru winced in pain which made Julius' face fill with concern.

Julius:[You shouldn't be getting a headache... these type of potions are supposed to calm your mind. Was the boy mistaken?]

Julius muttered as he went near Subaru and took off his glove. He placed his hand on his head.

Julius:[You also have a little fever... this is worrisome. I shall go ask that boy's father about this potion.]

Julius was just about to run out the room but he was stopped by Subaru.

Subaru:[Hold it! I had the fever since this morning. It's got nothing to do with that thing.]

Julius looked at him with surprise.

Julius:[You had it since morning? I do not think anybody noticed it. What about Beatrice-sama?]

Subaru:[She didn't notice. It's just a light fever due to the exhaustion caused by traveling for so long. No need to waste mana to heal it.]

Subaru shrugged it off which caused Julius to frown.

_Even if it is a small thing, hiding your discomfort like that is not good.. although if I said this to him he will probably get annoyed._

Julius:[Anyway, I am going back to that shop to enquire about this. You rest here.]

Julius turned around and walked towards the door. Just when he was about to hold the knob, a hand grabbed his cape from behind. Julius looked back with confusion.

Julius:[Is there something you need to tell me?]

Subaru:[Uhh... well..]

Subaru was holding onto his cape with his eyes downcast. Julius noticed his face turning red.

_Is his fever rising? I really ought to enquire about this._

Subaru:[Embrace me.]

Julius:[Huh?]

Julius' eyes widened as he let out a sound of confusion. Subaru's head was still lowered.

Subaru:[Embrace me gently....]

Julius:[Subaru?]

Subaru:[Hold me and protect me. Make me feel safe...]

Subaru finally lifted his flushed face, eyes filled tears, as he continued.

Subaru:[Don't let anyone die.. don't let me die... embrace me like my mother did when I was born...don't let anyone hurt them and me!]

Subaru started wailing like a child and fell onto the ground, still holding onto Julius' cape. Julius was shocked to see him in this state. He had never seen Subaru cry before. Therefore he believed that despite being weak, he had great perseverance.

_Even when I punished him in the knights' barracks, he never shed a tear. In pristella too. He fought even when he was hurt badly._

Julius kneeled down and faced the crying Subaru. He kept sobbing inconsolably. Julius slowly wrapped his arms around Subaru and placed his head on his chest.

Subaru:[Please don't leave me behind...hic.. all the times.. the precious times I spent with you... don't forget them and leave me behind! Hk.]

Julius jently patted his back and held is head close to him. He wasn't sure what to tell him. He didn't even understand half of what he was saying. But one thing he knew he had to say was-

Julius:[It's okay. Let it all out. Although I do not know what is the cause behind your loneliness, I want you to know me and many others are here for you. The weight you carry, you need not burden yourself with it alone.]

Subaru:[I'm.. not good enough..unh..I can't do anything correctly. Because I wasn't good enough, hic.. everyone suffered..]

Julius:[People are imperfect, Subaru. You may have erred before and you may keep erring from now on, but you also have done right things. Do not forget that. You have saved countless lives.]

Subaru:[I am worthless. Just because I had a different ability from others I became prideful.. I seriously hate how foolish I had acted.. even with that, I couldn't save Rem... I seriously hate myself ukh.]

Subaru sobbed while clutching onto Julius' cape. Just as Julius was about to say something, Subaru continued.

Subaru:[People who are far more respectful keep praising me, but I am not the type of person you all think I am... uhh.. I didn't make things right in one shot...I failed again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again... only after that with the help of others I reached the happy ending I wished for.]

Julius:[Even if you failed again and again, you never gave up. That's what we all admire about you, Natsuki Subaru.]

Julius pulled Subaru back and looked at him as he said this. Subaru's face was a total mess. Julius took out a handkerchief and wiped his tears. Subaru stopped crying all of a sudden and looked towards the floor.

Julius:[Subaru?]

Subaru raised his face, now with hollow yet determined eyes.

Subaru:[Even though I am a coward and am weakest of all, I am not someone who will simply wait to be protected. I will protect the people I care for, myself. No matter how many times it takes...]

_No matter how many times I lose my life.._

Julius nodded and smiled warmly.

Julius:[I guess it was some sort of truth serum? Because I do not think you would ever open up your heart without one.]

Subaru:[Probably. And the way you put it makes me sound like some edgy teen who won't open up about his issues evenif the worldwas at stake. Anyway, it's quite late already. You should go back to your room. Beako must be on her way here. And also..]

Julius:[Do not speak about today's events? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.]

Subaru:[That's good to hear.. okay! Goodnight!]

Subaru hurriedly pushed Julius out the door and jumped unto his bed.

Julius stared at the door for a while and started walking towards his room. Footsteps leaving the place was heard. Julius turned around and walked back towards the door, this time, without any sound.

Subaru:[Gaaaah! Damn it! Why Julius of all people?! Not even Ram, but Julius! God, you hate me don't you? You could have thought of a better punishment... well this is better than all the past punishments.. but still! Hurting a man's pride of all things is the worst! The worst I tell you! Uhhh.. the effects haven't worn off yet.. I feel sleepy...]

It became quiet after Subaru's self talking. Julius snorted and laughed a bit.

Julius:[Although it's worrisome that you hate yourself, I do believe you will overcome your self hatred and will be able to clearly look at the things about you that makes you loved by everyone and makes me respect you.]

Julius muttered this to no one and left.

Next morning, before the time of departure, the two of them went to the chemist.

Man:[I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience. What fell on you was a truth serum. It was a type of potion that made people speak about things they wouldn't dare to ever say out aloud. One doesn't even needs to ask the person the serum is used on, they would spill out all their feelings and thoughts.]

The man bowed deeply as he offered his apology and gave an explanation.

Subaru:[Things one would never want to say aloud..]

 _Th_ e _n_ _that means that if I had the choice then I would speak about return by death since I didn't mention it yesterday at all ..._

Julius:[What's done is done. And besides, I got the opportunity to learn quite a lot of things about my friend, so I am a bit happy.]

Subaru:[Shut up.]

Subaru stuck out his tongue in displeasure which made Julius chuckle.

Subaru:[Whatever, let's go. We have a long and tough journey ahead.]

Julius:[That is indeed correct. Both literally and metaphorically.]

Subaru snorted at Julius' comment and left the store. Julius followed after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, they had us in the first half.  
> Did you think of this? If yes, Then I succeeded!


End file.
